


Shut Up and Dance

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [30]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the third year of the first Santos' Administration. A small scandal at a party at the British Ambassador's residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for absence: After a stupidly prolific phase, I got hit out of the blue by writer's block. 
> 
> This wasn't meant to be the next part of the story. This piece of silliness sort of appeared but it's helped me break the block, so watch this space for the next part... which is nearly done. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to Roger Rees (Marbury) and George Coe (Stackhouse), who both passed away recently.

Josh followed a little reluctantly as Donna led the way down the darkened corridor. He looked back over his shoulder warily.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked nervously.

“Yes.” She said firmly and carried on.

“We’ll be missed.” He replied.

“I think you vastly overestimate our importance.” She replied. “Oh come on Josh, live a little.”

“I live.” He protested. “I’m alive.”

She turned and gave him one of those looks that spoke volumes.

“Eighteen hour days consuming so much caffeine that you bounce around the West Wing like the Energizer bunny doesn’t count as living.” She said.

“And sneaking down corridors in the British Ambassador’s residence does?” He asked, not convinced.

“Yes!” She insisted and resumed walking.

He sighed heavily but followed her.

She gingerly tried a door. It was locked, so she moved on to the next one. It opened. She sent him back a beaming grin as she turned the knob and went inside. He looked around warily once more, and followed her.

He barely had time to close the door behind him before she was kissing him.

He completely failed to resist as she backed him against the door. Instead he wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her closer, threaded the other though her hair to the nape of her neck and kissed her back. She moved to trail kisses down his throat.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” He said, not making any move to stop her.

"You want to stop and go back to the party?” She asked as she moved back just far enough to look at him from under her lashes.

“No.” He admitted.

She just smiled, then stepped back but pulled him with her.

She guided him away from the door, turned them and pushed him backwards. He fell into a chair. He took a moment to glance at their surroundings. They were in some kind of library or study.

He had no time to take in any more than that because Donna hiked up her copious emerald green satin skirt - revealing a flash of creamy stockings - and straddled his lap. Their eyes met again for a moment, just before their lips did.

Then both of them were pre-occupied with hands between them trying to urgently open things and move things. When the door opened, they didn’t notice.

“Oh I am sorry.” A voice said from the doorway. “I didn’t know this room was in use.”

They both froze in place staring at each other in horror as they recognised the voice. They turned to look just in time to see the Prince leaving the room and closing the door.

Donna practically leapt off Josh.

“Oh my god.” She whispered urgently. “Oh my god!” She repeated more forcefully.

Josh just sat slumped there; his unbuttoned and untucked shirt hanging open underneath the jacket he was still wearing, his bow tie gone astray.

“What do we do Josh?!” Donna demanded.

"We go back to the party." He said, sitting up sharply and looking up at her. “We behave as if nothing happened.”

Donna looked back at him stricken.

"Can't we just leave?" She asked desperately.

“You know we can’t.” He told her as he stood up. “Besides, he’s British. He’s not going to tell anyone.” He said reassuringly and started to button up his shirt.

Donna looked horrified.

“I wasn’t worried about him telling anyone.” She said as she looked away. “But now I am.”

“It could’ve been worse.” He said, tucking his shirt back in. “A minute or so later,” He started looking around for his bow tie and found it hooked on the globe behind the chair. “And we would have actually been…”

“Stop!” She said firmly, holding up a hand, her head still turned away in embarrassment. “Oh god.” She whispered.

Josh couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. Donna turned her head back to look at him in astonishment.

“Oh come on Donna.” He said grinning. “Live a little.” He looped the tie back around his neck and let it hang there.

She looked at him as if he’d grown a second head.

“You’re the one who wanted to do this.” He reminded her. “Come on, it’s funny!” He grinned. “We just got caught in flagrante delecto by a future monarch!”

Her mouth twitched.

"I suppose..." She began. "It is a little funny. Just a little.” She smiled, then laughed too.

He wandered over to her and gestured with the end of his tie.

“You undid it, so only fair you set it right.” He said.

“I also did it up it in the first place.” She pointed out.

“That’s true.” He replied, and deftly tied it up himself.

Donna watched open mouthed.

“When did you learn how to do that?”  She asked incredulously.

“During a moment of petulant defiance before an event for the South Carolina primary.” He admitted with a sheepish smile.

“So why do you let me..?” She asked.

The smile broadened.

“I just love it when you do.” He reached out and pulled her closer. “It reminds me of a time when I wanted to do this, but couldn’t.”

He kissed her, but immediately pulled back to look at her fondly.

“And that now I can.”

Donna smiled and they stood looking at each for a moment that stretched forever. Finally Josh sighed heavily and let her go.

“Come on,” He said with a voice full of regret. “Let’s get back to the party.”

“Hang on a minute.” She said.

She turned away, lifted her skirt, bent over and started fiddling with her underwear.

Josh watched her with eyebrows sky high.

She stood up straight again and smoothed down her skirts.

“Ready to go.” She announced.

“Okay.” He said, his voice coming out a little squeaky.

“Just needed to straighten things up.” She smiled.

“Okay.” He said again.

“Things were still a little of out of place…” She carried on.

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door.

“We need to leave now.” He said.

“Josh.” She said his name on a laugh.

He put his hand on the doorknob and was about to open it when he changed his mind, pushed her up against the closed door and kissed her. After a startled moment, she responded and kissed him back.

Reluctantly he put a stop to it and rested his forehead against hers.

“You go first.” He said. “I’ll be a couple of minutes.”

She laughed.

“We could just…” She said softly, her hand trailing down over his hip.

He pulled her away from the door, opened it and pushed her out through it before closing it again behind her.

\--

“Arthur!”  A familiar voice exclaimed exuberantly from behind him.

“He means you.” Donna said quietly over the rim of her champagne glass.

Josh turned to see Lord Marbury approaching them.

“Arthur, old chap!” He said clapping Josh on the back.

“It’s Josh, your lordship.” He said, it came out slightly frustrated. “You know it’s Josh.”

“Nonsense.” Lord Marbury said firmly. “Josh was the last one.”

“No, I’m…” Josh said.

But Marbury had moved on.

“Donna!” He exclaimed expansively. “Ethereally enchanting as always.” He took her hand and kissed it.

“Good evening your lordship.” Donna smiled.

"You know I wanted to make the dress code this evening cocktail dress, just so that I’d have a chance of an opportunity to admire your incredible legs.” He stood back to look at the length of her admiringly. “But, alas, etiquette demanded something more formal.”

Josh pointedly took Donna’s arm.

“That’s a good thing.” He said firmly. “I most definitely wouldn’t be happy with you staring at my wife's legs all night.”

Marbury sighed theatrically.

“You Americans.” He shook his head. “So endearingly puritanical.”

“I’m Jewish.” Josh pointed out.

“Really?!” Marbury asked incredulously, then frowned. “Arthur’s not a very Jewish sounding name.”

“That would be because I’m not called…”

“Oh, here’s a thing to tickle your provincial prudishness.” Marbury continued. He leant in conspiratorially. “His Highness told me a funny story tonight.”

Donna shot Josh a concerned look. He tightened his grip on her arm.

“Apparently he caught a couple in one of the private rooms - oh how do you Americans put it - making out.” Marbury laughed. “Isn’t that delightful!”

“Delightful.” Donna agreed softly, her face looking rather pink all of a sudden. She raised her champagne glass and took a sip to cover her discomfort.

“Did, er,” Josh began, fiddling nervously with his own glass. “Did he recognise them?”

“Oh no, no, it was dark.” Marbury said dismissively. “Although he did notice that the woman was wearing a green dress.”

Josh glanced at Donna. Her entire body had frozen, the champagne glass still near her lips.

Thankfully Marbury wasn’t looking at her. In fact, he was very obviously scanning the room for other women in green dresses.

Donna had unfrozen and was starting to look panicked. Josh sent he what he hoped was a reassuring smile, but it was really more of a grimace.

Marbury was now looking at one women in particular. A naughty smile curved on his lips.

“If you’ll excuse me.” He said to them. “I really must go speak to Senator Gibbs… and his wife.”

With that, he was gone.

Donna stepped closer to Josh.

“Are you sure we can’t just leave?” She asked.

He was thinking about saying yes when another voice called his name.

“Josh?”

He turned to see Senator Stackhouse arriving next to him. His heart sank a little.

“Senator.” He acknowledged with faux-cheerfulness.

“Donna.”

The Senator’s smile for her was warm and natural. The one she sent back was full of forced charm.

“Good evening Senator.” She said a little too brightly.

“Josh, I need to talk you about the energy bill.” Stackhouse said seriously.

“It’s a party Senator.” Josh deferred.

“Donna won't mind if I steal you for a few minutes, will you Donna?” Stackhouse asked.

Donna momentarily looked as if she minded a lot but she instantly schooled her features.

“No, of course not.” She replied pleasantly and removed her arm from his.

“Good.” Stackhouse said and placed a hand on Josh’s shoulder to lead him away.

Donna watched them go and then glanced around cautiously. Thankfully she spotted Helen and Matt and headed in their direction.

\--

“The Republicans are going to try to turn this into a floor fight.” Josh said. “So we need a unified front on this Senator.”

“Thank you for your reassurances, Josh.” Stackhouse said, nodding. “I think we can work this one out.”

“That’s good news.” Josh smiled.

"And thank you for giving me a good excuse to get out of there." Stackhouse continued, gesturing back towards the ballroom. “Everyone’s going on about some rumour.”

“Rumour?” Josh squeaked even as he tried to sound nonchalant.

“The Prince having walked in on some couple.” Stackhouse shook his head. “They’re all trying to work out who it is.”

“Really?!” Josh was grateful that the room was so poorly lit, so Stackhouse couldn’t see his face clearly.

Just then the Senator chuckled. Josh looked at him in surprise.

“It all seems pretty unfair.” He said. “Good luck to them, I say.” He chuckled again. “I had a few good times myself sneaking off from parties like this.”

“What?!” Josh was in danger of going UHF.

“Of course it was easier in those days. Less security to evade. My late wife and I had some very good times…” He sighed happily.

“Sir, I…” Josh began. He really didn’t want to hear any details of these encounters.

Stackhouse looked at him steadily in the half-light with a smile playing on his lips.

“I should let you go back to your beautiful wife.” He said.

Josh bit his lip and nodded.

“Yeah, I should get back.” He replied.

Stackhouse outright smiled.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying, but she looks particularly fetching in that lovely **green** dress.”

“Uh…” Josh noted the understanding light in the old man’s eyes. He relaxed, laughed and smiled. “Yes she does sir. Yes she does.”

\--

"What’s going on?” Helen asked her on a whisper.

“What do you mean?” Donna replied in the same hushed tone.

“Well everyone’s huddled and gossiping like mother hens.” Helen said gleefully. “Is there some juicy scandal happening tonight?”

“I really don’t know.” Donna answered as dismissively as she could.

Helen looked at her disappointed.

“Oh come on, Donna, this party’s been completely dull. I need something to distract me.”

“I…” Donna began weakly.

“Helen, have you heard this?” Matt turned to them with a cheeky look on his face. “The Prince caught a couple having what sounds like a very good time in one of the private rooms.”

“Really?” Helen asked. “Do we know who?”

“Oh god.” Donna whispered under her breath.

There was a commotion in the doorway. For a split second Donna was relieved but then the Prince entered, flanked by Lord Marbury.

He spoke briefly to Matt and then turned to Helen and said a few words. Then his gaze moved over to her. Helen stepped in and politely introduced Donna as her Chief of Staff.

Donna wobbled awkwardly into a slight curtsy.

\--

Josh arrived back in the ballroom in time to see Donna drop into the graceful attempt at a curtsy, which she’d been practising all week, in front of the Prince. He froze watching them.

\--

When Donna looked up the Prince was faintly smiling. His eyes were dancing with restrained laughter.

“A pleasure to meet you.” He said pleasantly as he took her hand. “That is a very beautiful dress. Very… distinctive.”

From the corner of her eye she saw Marbury open his mouth and snap it closed again. She willed her cheeks not to flush with embarrassment.

“Thank you Your Highness.” She managed to say.

He smiled reassuringly at her and she felt herself relax a little. She managed to smile back.

The Prince turned back to talk to Matt and Helen as Donna studiously avoided meeting Marbury’s eyes.

“Donna?” He asked softly, and she could hear the naughty smile in his voice.

In that instant she changed her mind. She looked straight at him… and winked. He looked taken aback.

“Excuse me!” She said with a smile.

With a glance over her shoulder, she spotted Josh watching them with a worried look on his face. She determinedly headed in his direction.

\--

Josh watched Donna stride towards him with a strange look on her face.

"What did he say?" He demanded as soon as she got close enough. “Did he recognise you?”

She said nothing, just took his arm and led him towards the dance floor.

“Don’t you dare look back.” She whispered. Turning, she stepped into his arms. “Just keep your eyes on me.”

“You’re holding out on me, Donna…” He said softly.

She smiled at him; a teasing, silly little smile.

“Shut up and dance with me.”

\--

**Epilogue**

_July 2024_

“He’s not gonna bring it up.” Josh whispered.

“It’s a private audience.” Donna whispered back. “He could bring anything up!”

“Come on. It was a long time ago. He won't remember.” He said. “Even if he did, he’s not gonna bring it up _today_.”

“Bet you a hundred bucks that he does.” She replied.

“I’m not betting on this.” He said.

“Chicken.”

“Stop it.”

“Bwark bwark bwark!”

“Seriously? You’re doing that here? Now?”

"Bwark!”

“Okay, you’re on. Just stop doing that.”  

He grasped her hand to seal it. He glanced over at her and she sent him a teasing smile back. He couldn’t resist smiling back at her. He grasped her hand a little tighter.

The music started and they turned to look down the aisle of Westminster Abbey as the new King processed down it, past them and the other Heads of State, towards the altar.


End file.
